Not Really A Normal Fan Fic
by AttackingJepson
Summary: A short story I was compelled to write about my love life with my crush.


_Okay, so I know this isn't really a Fanfic, but I was compelled to post this, so if you don't want to read about my love life, then don't. This is for my personal enjoyment._

**2****ND ****HOUR**

I was sitting in class a few weeks ago and I was talking to my friends, which included the guy I like.

The topic of the zombie apocalypse came up and we started talking about how we were going to survive and stuff.

"Oh yeah, my dad has all of his guns, ammo, and knives ready so we'll live," my tall friend Erica said.

"Yeah so do we," my friend with the amazing hair, Francie said.

My friend Leo who skipped a grade replied with: "You guys are so stupid, if there's a zombie apocalypse, all you have to do is have like a thousand locks and boards on your doors and windows so the zombies can't get to you. Duh."

So I said, "Guys, I'm gonna fuckin die when this happens, I don't have anything prepared!"

"It's okay, I'll protect you, you can just come over to my house with your dogs and chill while I kick zombie ass." Jared said, if you didn't guess, he's the one I like.

I thought that was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to me but I didn't want to tell him that just in case he didn't like me. So I simply chuckled and said thanks.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

"Since it's a Friday and I know none of you want to do anything today, we're just going to watch a movie and kind of have a blow off day," My home economics teacher said and the class burst into cheer.

Jared and I sit across from each other in that class and we always joke around with each other and flick things at each other and little cute things like that.

So as the movie was playing, we got bored and started flicking little pieces of paper at one another when he flicked one over my shoulder and hit the person behind me. We immediately put our heads down, he acted like he was sleeping and I acted like I was paying attention to the war that was happening on the seventy five hundred year old TV.

Once he turned around I pulled Jared's blonde hair to let him know we were good. He just looked at me with his deep blue eyes and smiled his adorable little half smile for a second and he looked away.

I was worried that I did something to upset him, but the feeling didn't last long, because he nudged my foot with his and I nudged his with mine, we made eye contact a few minutes later and smiled at our little gestures and turned our attention back to the movie.

After the movie was done, we went down to lunch just as we always did to get to our 5th hour lunch, but as always he sat with his friends and I sat with mine.

**THE NEXT WEEK **

We had one of those pointless Tuesdays off, so I spent the night at my friend Haley's house on the preceding Monday, we dyed each other's hair different colors and did our makeup, then washed all of that off and did one another's make up with blind folds on. Then we were having a movie marathon and during our 3rd scary movie, Haley got a text from Tyler, the guy she likes and is best friends with, asking if we wanted to go over to his house tomorrow to just hangout.

Haley asked me if I wanted to, and of course I said yes because I didn't want to stop her from seeing Tyler.

"Everywhere I go, bitches always know, that Charlie Scene has got a weenie that he loves to show," that was Haley's ringtone, it was Tyler.

"Hello, yeah Alyssa's with me why? Oh okay, I'll ask." Haley spoke into the phone, I paused the movie.

"Hey, instead of going to Tyler's do you want to go to Jared's? We'll still meet Tyler there and stuff, it will just be at Jared's place, do you mind?"

"Nah, I don't care really," I replied as calmly as I could, even though I knew I was going to have to do my hair and makeup before I went, but that was okay, because I knew that Haley was going to want to look good too.

"If we're going to be seeing people tomorrow, maybe we should go to bed, it's one thirty." I said looking in the mirror, at the bags that were forming under my eyes.

"Yeah okay, here are a blanket and a pillow," she tossed them at me and I caught them.

"Good night," I said as I pulled the blankets over my waist.

"Night," Haley replied.

I listened to her softly snoring, but I didn't fall asleep instantly, or even soon, I was worrying about how I was going to look and act around Jared out of school, eventually I stopped worrying and went to sleep.

Haley's alarm went off at six thirty, but neither of us could go back to sleep so we got up and did our hair, that took about an hour and a half, then we went downstairs and got some breakfast. At eleven, Tyler called and said that they would be over to pick us up in an hour, so Haley and I went into the bathroom and did out makeup.

When we were done, it was only a matter of minutes before Haley's doorbell rang signaling that it was time to go, we opened the door to reveal Tyler and Jared waiting to pick us up in Tyler's dad's pick up truck.

In the car, Haley and Tyler were in the front with Tyler driving, and Jared and I were in the back. Jared was showing me some songs by _asking Alexandra. _I told him that _Breathe Carolina_ was way better and he got into a little fight about who the better band was, there was no way he was going to win, he can't fight me.

When we got to Jared's, we all just kind of chilled in the driveway for a while, until Tyler mentioned that we should head down to Jake's house and get him to hang out with us, so we walked for about twenty minutes, it only took that long because Jared and Tyler saw a tree branch that was coming loose and wanted to break it, so Haley and I stayed there and watched to make sure neither of them died. (It was a huge branch!)

When they finally realized that they weren't going to break it, we continued walking. When we reached a cross in the road, Jared and Tyler ran and turned so that we couldn't see them anymore, but Haley came up with the idea that we could outsmart them by walking back to Jared's, little did we know, Jake's house was a few blocks away from Jared's house and they set us up knowing that we would think we were smarter than them.

When we were at Jared house they all jumped out at us, scaring us enough to cling to each other. When we were done screaming, we started laughing and let go of each other. I then slapped Jared lightly across the face.

"We should go down to the lake and play truth or dare," Jake suggested.

"Isn't that a little, you know, middle school-ish," Tyler asked.

"Yeah, so? It could be fun," Jake pointed out.

"Okay, I don't see why not," Jared said.

It was about a twenty minute walk to the lake and a lot happened during that time:

"Tyler, just admit it, you like Haley, we all know dude," Jake said antagonizing Tyler.

"Okay fine, I'll admit I like Haley after Jared admits he likes Alyssa," Tyler answered.

"Wait what? When was I pulled into this," Jared asked.

"Okay, all guys up in front, girls fall behind." Jake announced.

So Haley and I obeyed and walked behind them and talked about if they really liked us or not, and we came to the conclusion that they might but we might never know.

"Okay, we're done; you can come up with us now," Jake announced.

So we all started walking with each other again, and I didn't notice when Jared fell behind, but he did, and he threw a small rock at my back to get my attention and motioned for me to come back with him. I did as he wanted.

"So when I was up there with Tyler and Jake, they asked me if I liked you."

"Well I could have guessed that, what did you say?"

Jared moved his eyes from left to right and said "Maybe…" and waited a second before saying, "Just kidding, of course I said yes… So… If you were asked if you liked me what would you say?"

I couldn't think of anything to say I was so happy, so I hugged him. After I let him go, he put his arm around me and we walked like that all the way down to the lake.

When we got to the lake, Jake asked the first question, to Tyler, it was all simple questions until Haley asked Tyler:

"If you could go out with anybody in the world, who would it be?"

"Megan Fox, easy," when Tyler said that I face palmed myself, because I know Haley wanted so badly for it to be her.

"Jared, truth or dare," Tyler asked.

"Truth."

"Same question to you, If you could go out with anybody in the world, who would it be?"

Jared thought about it for a minute and walked over and put his arm around my neck. In response I put my arm around his waist.

Eventually, it got back to Tyler asking me truth or dare, I answered dare, being the first time I had said dare.

"I dare you to kiss Jared on the cheek."

Jared and I looked at him with wide eyes before looking at each other, I shrugged, walked over to him and as I was told to do so, kissed Jared on the cheek.

The rest of the time was filled with simple truths and dares, and at about ten thirty, Tyler drove me and Haley home. The next day in second period me and Jared exchanged looks and smiled, and continued acting as best friends.

_I'm sorry if I bored you, but it was really fun for me to write about my real life and take a break from South Park drama, if you seriously sat here and read this whole thing, you have had to be pretty bored, but thank you for your time._


End file.
